


No time left

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Best Friends, Cancer, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you're diagnosed with cancer, and Dean comes to visit you every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time left

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [No time left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543895) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Okay, so I'm sorry. I definitely am. And I don't know this much about cancer, so I'm sorry if I totally messed up.  
> And if you find mistakes or anything (no matter if contentual or anything else) just let me know so I can correct them and/or learn from it.

You and Dean had been friends for years. You had met some time in school and kind of just managed to stay in contact after he had to move again with his father and brother.  
You hadn't met him face to face a long time after that but from time to time you exchanged mails or you called one another, and somehow you became close friends. So it wasn't a big surprise that when you was diagnosed with cancer, you told him. But it definitely was a surprise to you that when your cancer got worse, and you couldn't even leave the hospital anymore after a few months, he was suddenly there and visiting you. And it didn't stay with this one visit, but he came around every now and then.

And after a while it was from day to day harder for Dean, to bring himself to enter the hospital room. He couldn't see you like this. Not anymore. At the beginning it was okay, because the illness didn't seem to be this horrible, but by now he could tell from just seeing you that you got worse and worse, and it was just to hard for him. But he visited you again and again. Would visit you every single day of the rest of your life. But to be honest: it wouldn't last this long anymore.


End file.
